Today electronic devices like smartphones offer various user interactions through graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Such interactions may be for instance entered through touch inputs from the user or a stylus. The interactions may be used to implement various functions of an application running on the electronic device. Such functions may be for instance selections of entries presented to the user through a GUI.
Among possible entries proposed to the user, scrollable list, presented to the user through a list of entries movable in a first direction of the user interface, offer an interesting user experience for an easy selection.
An example of a known scrollable list, as known from document US2010/0299599, in a scrolling direction 110, is illustrated in FIG. 1. Such a document teaches a method for selecting a first entry from a plurality of entries and comprising:                1. displaying the plurality of entries through a scrollable list;        2. capturing a user input on the scrollable list to move the list from a first to a second position, in a first direction;        3. detecting a user sliding input on a first entry of the list, in a direction distinct from the direction;        4. selecting the first entry.        
Thanks to the present teachings, a user input on an entry of the list, one scrolled, can allow the selection of an entry. Such a user input may be for instance a sliding input across the first entry 120. Such a selection method is for instance used in the operating system Android™ as available on Samsung™ smartphones. Indeed the user can access the call log list, presented in GUI with a scrollable list. Once the list is moved in a direction to show a number of interests to the user, the user can actually select the number 120 and place a call through a sliding motion in the direction transverse to the scrolling direction 110.
The selection method is nonetheless limited to one entry in a first list. It would be interesting to improve a selection method offered to a user when multiple scrollable lists are presented to the user.
Today the only possibility offered to a user is a selection button as illustrated in FIG. 1B. Indeed, first and second scrollable lists, 130 and 135 respectively, are shown with a selection button 150. Once the user has moves both lists in the same direction 110 to display desired values 160 in a highlighted zone 170, here for instance in the middle of the scrollable lists, the user will have to hit the selection button 150 to validate his entries.
This remains a tedious selection method as the user needs to move reach selection button. Furthermore, the need of an extra selection button 150 limits the possibilities of developers to present reach and flexible GUIs.
Today there is still a need for an improved selection method in the presence of multiple scrollable lists. There is a further need for a method that gives the developers more room and hence flexibility when managing the GUIs of an application.